Sarina live 3
idol: Sarina Gill song: drop pop candy coord: Umbrella at your side, it’s raining but you close it tight “And how are you?” purred a cat just passing through Those heels that you like are soaking, but is that alright? Let out a sigh for another day the same as the last Come on let’s try, dye it blue and change it up from the past Reflecting up from a puddle but then gone in a flash Is that the most that you can dream or wanted to see? But look around – Dance up and down The world is now – Still going ‘round Just feel it pound – We’re skyward bound Move at the top - speed - of - sound Running to another day, I wanna break away and take the leap As you’re stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me Every day, every day is okay Taking it step by step, we’ll always move ahead Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more You fall down seven more times, I’ll be there seven, eight, nine As we keep trying, we’ll find – we’re always singing the same tune Now falling to her side, the drops of rain that mix with light Stealing a glance, hid a cat who turns his back Their heads starting to sink, this boredom is too hard to fight 'making drama: -esta en medio de un dia lluvioso y mira el cielo, mientras en esta aparecen un campo de flores de colores y de una de ellas sale un arcoiris- kira~ -tira su paraguas y sigue el arcoiris, las otras flores empiezana a brillar y le cambian el traje a sarina - kira kira my rainbow flower! -el arcoiris la levanta y la lleva al cielo-' CYALUME TIME! Just spinning lies with the only thread of kindness we saved Or if we’re blind and the truth is just a painting in grey Drowning us out, all the noisy drops the fall in the rain But fingertips traced every line and opened my eyes I’ll paint it blue – I’ll play a tune I’m wishing too – For something new It will come true – With me and you And then we’ll finally break through Swimming through the Milky Way, I wanna break away and take the leap Since we’re falling anyway, no moon to rise would be okay with me Every night, every night is alright Taking it step by step, we’ll always move ahead Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more Cry to me, know that I care - lean on me and I’ll be there As we keep trying, we’ll find – you’re always gonna be there too Shining down on me, you’re my blue moon Dreaming forever to find to now I’m awake I need to find tomorrow, can you take me away And go the top speed of sound? Running to another day, I wanna break away and take the leap As you’re stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me Every day, every day is okay Taking it step by step, we’ll always move ahead Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more You fall down seven more times, I’ll be there seven, eight, nine As we keep trying, we’ll find – you’re always gonna be there too We’re always singing the same tune Every day from now on Categoría:Live